The Love of her Laugh
by Erebusthehyena
Summary: This is a side story for the story The Shot, it tells the story of my two OC's Allie, A hyena who says whats on her mind and works for the ZPD with Nick and Judy, and Wade, a shy white wolf who Nick sets up with Allie. Both my stories will merge to form the sequel to the shot which will be quite action packed.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the posting error.**

 **This is an optional chapter, another chapter about Nick and Judy will be posted tonight. But I'm doing a short intro for my two OC'sWade and Allie**

 **Im going to have most chapters with only Wade and Allie be posted on another store called, Meek Wolf Happy hyena (until I come up with a decent name suggestions are welcome) Well anyway's here is one of the two chapter that will focus on Wade and Allie.**

Allie POV -The Night of Artie death

Allie had just parked her Hogley motorcycle in the Unity parking garage and was on the short walk to her apartment building, enjoying the fact that she was alive and her friends were too. She zoned out on her walk and when her mind came back to reality she was standing in-front of a door with 200 written on it. The door creaked slightly as she opened it to view a living room with navy carpet and brown furniture, with a 40 inch flatscreen tv mounted to a wall that was painted green. She knew that every color clashed, but she didn't care about what mammals thought, she liked the colors though see was starting to dislike the green. She hung her fake leather jacket on a hook behind her door and dropped her helmet on the couch on her way to her bedroom had tan walls with brown carpet and her bed had blankets the same pattern as her fur. She thought blending into her bed would be funny…though no-one ever came over except Nick on rare occasions.

"Today was rough, but it could have been worse… I mean Judy is alive and so are the hostages. Judy seemed to be fine, so she is probably in bed with her fox…lucky." Allie said aloud with a sigh,

The hyena then stripped down to her bare fur and slipped under her sheets. She grabbed the extra blanket she kept in her bed and pulled it to her chest, though it wasn't a mate, snuggling her blanket made her feel less lonely at night, she kept telling herself that the blanket was just a placeholder for her future mate though she doubted she would ever find someone. Though Allie was always happy, and spontaneous and exited when she was out, at night when she came home to her empty house to lay down in her cold bed… one thing always came to mind…loneliness.

Only a few people knew how lonely the hyena was at night one being Nick. She loved the world and life and she was joyed to wake up every day so that she could laugh and work, and ride her motorcycle…

"But without someone love and share all that with…what's the point,"

Allie sighed again,

"Maybe I am unapproachable…I am hot I think…, or maybe it is just because everyone thinks hyenas are crazy or dirty… Could it be because most mammals think we still have dicks, only a few who don't have the operation at birth have those though…No, bad Allie, you are beautiful and one day you will find someone and sweep him of his feet… maybe…" She started to laugh at the fact that she was scolding herself,

"Maybe just a little crazy… but who isn't," Her self-doubt was swept away by her humor just as quickly as it had came.

She pulled her blanket close and her amber eyes fell as she drifted of into sleep, having dreams of her future mate, her dreams were blurry and she couldn't tell what species he was but one thing remained constant, he always had white fur.

"I like white fur…it looks so soft and fluffy," she mumbled in her sleep.

WADE POV

"I am so sorry! Let me get you a towel," a white wolf in a waiters uniform with Abe's Eatery embossed on the front said to a couple of moose that he had just spilt a tray of soda on.

"Just leave, you dumb fucking wolf, you'v done enough," The male replied as he stood up from his seat towering over the wolf.

"I-I am sorry It was an accident, I ca-"

"I want to see your manager!" the moose said as he shoved a hoofed finger into the wolf's chest,

"I-I d-didn't…well… I ok," The wolf said with a frown as he turned to walked towards the kitchen, dodging waiters as he walked. He looked around until he spotted a cheetah in her mid thirties, her lips pulled back in a half growl, he walked up to her with his tail between his legs and his eyes and ears pointed to the ground. Everyone knew about how Amber managed…she was known for being cruel to her waiters and staff… it being common place for waiters to work twelve hour shifts without breaks or lunches,

"Uh Amber, The c-customers at table 212 w-wants to talk to yo-" the wolf began in a quiet voice, that ended in a slight whimper when he was cut off.

"You screwed up again didn't you, you dumb!…stupid, freakin wolf!…" the cheetah had to stop and control her fury somewhat as she lost her ability to talk, "What was it this time! Huh! Did you mess up another order… or maybe you took to long to great them…SPEAK you spineless excuse for a waiter!"

"I uh spilt a t-trey of d-drinks on them," Wade managed to whimper out,

"You…give me your tips…" the Cheetah said as she bared her teeth at the waiter,

"W-why…"

"Because I am going to keep them, and you are leaving…I will give you one last chance tomorrow and If you get one complaint you will be without a job,"

"B-But I need those tips! My landlord increased my rent and I-I am b-behind… you c-cant do this…"

"I _can't!_ Are you trying to get fired…," She swiped the handful of bills the wolf was clutching and stomped towards the table with the moose,

"But now… I can't eat tonight," the wolf whimpered as he removed his name tag and apron and started for the door, he was nearly to the door when the wolf felt a large paw land on his shoulder,

"Hay Wade…"

"Huh," The wolf jumped slightly at the contact,

Oh its just you… I guess you saw that huh," The wolf said to the large tiger who was holding his shoulder. The tigers name was Justin, and he was one of the few friends Wade had.

"Its fine, everyone drops a trey every once in a while… Amber is just a bitch… here," The tiger reached down and pulled out his order book and took out a stack of bills handing them to the wolf, "Take it…"

"I-uh… No."

"Wade, take the money… I know you need it, when is the last time you ate huh…"

"I had a sandwich for breakfast yesterday… before I ran out of bread," His response horrified the tiger, which grabbed his paw and placed the money in it,

"You know I still owe you, and consider this a reverse mugging…you are taking my money or I'm going to claw you," The tiger said,

"No, you don't. I told you you don't owe me anything,"

"When I got evicted you let me live with you for a month… even with your salary you supported me, please let me pay you back, it's not much but it should help. I wouldn't even have this job without you,"

"Me making you work here is what makes us even…" the wolf said with a weak smile as he accepted the money,

"Thank you Justin," The wolf had a look of complete gratitude on his face, as he stared at the small stack of bills in his hand.

"Justin get your striped ass back to work before I have your apron!" Ambers voice echoed from the kitchen,

"Uh Well, I got to go, see ya Wade," With that Justin spun and began attending to his tables.

"Thanks Justin," Wade said in a soft voice,

Wade exited Abe's Eatery, while throwing on his jacket. He then began his walk down the icy streets of Tundratown to the subway, it was getting pretty late at night but it was still light enough to see without streetlamps.

' _I really need a new job, I'm a terrible waiter…if it wasn't for my damned shyness…,'_

While he was frowning at himself for his luck in life he heard rough breathing, it sounded as if someone was freezing, drawing sharp shuddered breaths. Wade turned a corner to see a ferret in tattered clothing shaking behind a trashcan, curled up in a ball, the ferret looked thin and no more than twenty.

' _Though it could always be worse…'_

Wade hated how the other towns would chase the homeless away from bridges and allies, the only reason Tundratown didn't was because of the cold, only the most desperate animals would try to sleep here. Whenever he saw a poor mammal like this on the street he wanted to take them home so that they could have a good nights sleep and a meal, but his landlord told him that if he did that again he would be without a home himself.

The wolf reached into his pocket and pulled the money Justin had given him out. He counted it and realized that the tiger had given him eighty dollars, thirty of which he placed back in his pants pocket, while the other fifty he put in his jacket pocket. He then took of his jacket and draped it over the ferret, he folded it once so that the larger jacket would provide two layers for the small mammal. He turned to leave when he felt a small paw crab the back of paw.

"Th-t-thank y-you," the ferret said in a weak voice,

"There is a shelter on Snowfall Avenue… its not much but they have heating…I wish I could do more…"

"Thu-thank you," the ferret said in a clearer voice as he began to warm up,

"Don't mention it… but if you are ever in a position to help someone else…remember today,"

Wade left the ferret in the ally and finished the short journey to the subway, he shivered slightly from not having a jacket any longer. The ride was short and he soon arrived at his apartment complex, its real name was Restful, but the tenants called it the Ice-box because of the constant heating problems it had. The wolf walked through the halls of the building until he reached his apartment, number 178. He opened the door and walked into his bare living room, all he had was grey carpet and an old black couch, his walls were white but dirty from age. Wade immediately walked to the kitchen and to his white fridge, after opening it he stuck his muzzle through the door, hoping that somehow food had appeared on the empty shelves. He found half a jar of pickle relish and some single packs of ketchup. The wolf sighed as he closed the door to the fridge and walked over to the corner cabinet next to the sink and opened the two panel door. The wolf was not surprised when he found the cabinet to be absolutely bare but some small part of him had to make sure, so he reached a paw into the cabinet and groped around, running his pads around the corners of the wood.

' _Well, no surprises here…wait!'_

The wolf felt something in the back corner of the cabinet just out of eyesight it was round and cylindrical. The wolfs paw shook as he slowly removed the previous item from the cabinet,

' _Mabye It's a can of beans…o-or maybe some tofu hotdogs…or m-mabye if I am lucky some caned peaches…'_

The wolf finally got the nerve up to look at the prize in his hand, it read cup'o'ramen.

"Yes!" the wolf couldn't contain his excitement at his marvelous find and he held it with both hands as though if he let go it would disappear into thin air. He removed the lid gingerly and filled the cup with water to the fill line and placed it into his microwave. Soon after he was licking the inside of the cup, trying to lap up every last salty drop of broth. The wolf couldn't remove the smile from his face at having a warm meal. Afterwards he walked straight to his bedroom, which had the same grey carpet and a bed. He laid down without removing his clothing, and thought about the days events while licking his lips to get any remaining taste from the noodles. And though he knew that he had eaten the last morsel of food he owned, and only had thirty dollars after rent to buy food, his last thoughts before he fell asleep were of the ferret he had found on the street.

 _'I hope he is ok, I wish I could have shared those noodles with him.'_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Wade POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"Wade woke up when his phone alarm went off at 7:30. He reached over and clicked the power button, which turned off the alarm, and sat up. He then leaned over the side of his bed and walked over to his closet on all-fours where he stretched before standing up. He forged about of his other uniform and changed it with the one he was currently wearing. After brushing his teeth and fur he was out the door and walking to his car shivering slightly because his winter coat only did so much against Tundratowns climate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"A short drive later the wolf was walking from his car to the diner while simultaneously tying on his apron./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"'span style="font-style: italic;"Another day at work…' /spanThis thought caused the wolf to frown slightly until he thought of the ferret from the other day,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"'span style="font-style: italic;"But I have a job…and I get to see Justin every day…and I get to serve people and make them happy…even if they are terribly rude sometimes,'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"The wolf started to smile slightly as he opened the door to the diner./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"The day was going by pretty smoothly so far when the wolf sighted a red fox sitting at one of his tables, the fox was wherein a green Hawaiian shirt and khakis. The wolf watched as Justin greeted them and walked away. The wolf walked up to the table and gave his best smile, which came across as shy./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""H-hay, My name is Wade and I will be your server for today. Do you know what you would like to drink?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""I'll have a water, and you don't happen to have carrot juice do you?" the fox said,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"span style="font-style: italic;"'/spanspan style="font-style: italic;"Why does a fox want carrot juice…heck why does anyone that stuff is nasty…though he smells a bit like a rabbit for some reason,'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""We sure do, would you like a glass?" Wade said slightly confused,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""No but she would," the fox said as he tilted is head to he's side, motioning at the rabbit sitting next to him,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"'Oh no, that was so rude for me not to notice her…wait is that Judy Hopp's… oh thats why he smells like a rabbit he is wearing her mark…how sweet," the thought cause the wolf's ears to turn a little red,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""O-Oh I'm sorry miss I didn't see you there,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Don't worry about it Wade, Nick was blocking your view," Judy said with a gentle nudge to the fox by her side."Wait, are you Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Are we Zootopia's heroes why yes, yes we are." Nick replied with a smirk,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Wow, How humble Nick," Judy gave the fox a disapproving look,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"The playful ness of the couple caused a seed of longing to be planted in the wolf, a hope for something he had already given up on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Oh well I-I j-just wanted to say thank you…it was hard for me to find work and especially after everyone thought predators were going savage because of their biology,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Oh yah sorry about that," Judy said with some shame in her voice as her ears drooped slightly,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""For what? You ended it all It is probably the only reason I have this job,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Oh Thank you its alway nice to hear about mammals who we have helped,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"The wolf gave them a small smile and blush before turning back towards the kitchen,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"span style="font-style: italic;"'/spanspan style="font-style: italic;"Are they actually mates…it seems that way, a fox and a rabbit…there is something to be learned from that,'/span during his thoughts the wolf was making the drinks for the fox and bunny. when he was do he started to walk back to the couple with the tray of drinks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""I have your drinks," the wolf said in his normal quiet voice, only after he had spoken did he realize that he had interrupted the conversation that the fox and bunny were having, "Oh I-Im sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I just…I…well… sorry." The wolf stuttered while rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Oh no its fine, we are ready to order anyways," Judy assured the wolf, who gave them a weak smile while opening a little flip book./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Ill take the cricket sandwich with no tomatoes, and blueberries on the side if you have them if not just give me what normally comes with the sandwich," said the tod, while the wolf scribbled on his pad./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""And Ill have the caesar salad with extra carrots and croutons." Judy said as the wolf finished scribbling and put his book away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Um I know its not my place but…are you two dating, I saw you holding paws and …uh never mind sorry Ill go and put your order in," Wade's embarrassment could be seen easily through his white fur, as he turned to leave./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""What if we were?" the rabbit said leaving the poor wolf floundering for a response./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Well I was just wondering because you looked cu… I mean like a nice couple and I could smell your marks." the wolf corrected himself when he remembered that he was talking to a rabbit, " I don't have a problem with inter-species couples… I mean if I limited myself to just my species I would have even less luck finding a mate… especially with my shyness… um anyway let me put your order in you guys shouldn't have to listen to me complain," the shy lupin quickly removed himself from the conversation, nearly jogging towards the kitchen./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"span style="font-style: italic;"'/spanspan style="font-style: italic;"Why am I so awkward all the time,' /spanhe thought as he tacked to order onto the kitchen board to be made, a short while later Wade had dropped of the food and was waiting for he next table to be sat when Nick walked up to him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Hay Wade," the fox said,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"span style="font-style: italic;"'/spanspan style="font-style: italic;"Great I must have messed up again… I shouldn't have asked them about their relationship… probably made them uncomfortable,'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Oh… um if you have a complaint about your service you can tell my manager," the wolf his face fell and his tail dropped flat against the ground, he then pointed at a cheetah wearing a different uniform than him, "she is right over there."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""No no no nothing like that you did fine, I just have a couple of personal questions for you," Nick said in a voice akin to a cars sales-mammal./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Uh well sure I guess," the wolf said while rubbing his paw through the fur on his neck./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""What do you think about beautiful women" Nick asked with a smirk./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Well, honestly they make me a little uncomfortable, I don't know what to say around them. But I guess I like them just as much as any other male." The wolf said is a small voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"span style="font-style: italic;"'/spanspan style="font-style: italic;"Or maybe he just wants me to feel as uncomfortable as I made him feel,'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Great, hand me your book." Once the wolf complied Nick scribbled down a number on the top corner of it, underlining it twice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""So it's a date then," the fox said with a note of finality in his voice./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Wait! What do you mean a date," Wade said as his eyes went wide./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Well, that is the number to a beautiful hyena friend of mine. She has a thing for white fur, and I promised her that if I met a nice guy with white fur I would give her number to him, that means you. Now I also know that your shyness would usually make you incapable of calling her, which is why I am going to tell her about you so that she is expecting your call. That way If you don't call her it could hurt her feelings. So unless you want a pretty gall crying because of you…" Nick shrugged with his paws facing the ceiling, "you better call."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"span style="font-style: italic;"'/spanspan style="font-style: italic;"But I cant talk well and I hate making mammals sad…she would probably be disappointed when she met me anyways,'/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""I can't,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Really you are going to make her so sad,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""No I mean I actually can't… I don't have any money to pay for a date,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""Here…" Nick handed the mammal a hundred dollar bill, "I cheated a lot of good mammals out of a lot of money in my past… its about time I started paying some of that back,"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"The wolf was speechless for a few minutes staring at the money he was just given,/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""D-do you think I really have a chance," the wolf said with worry on his face although his tail couldn't stop wagging./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;""No idea, but it can't hurt right. Like I said she likes white fur but only expect that to get you so far," and with that Nick started to walk back to Judy, but Nick thought about one more piece of information he should tell the wolf, partially to prepare the wolf… and partially for the fox's amusement, "Oh one more thing, she is quite…forward… so be prepared for that."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11.199999809265137px;"After the fox left, Wade just stared at his book and at the number, and that small seed of hope in his heart started to grow… and the wolf was afraid of what it would feel like when its roots were torn from his heart./p 


	3. Chapter 3

**The new chapter is Chap 2... It is Wades PoV for when he gets Allies number.**

 **Hibbles113 suggested the name "The Love of her Laugh" Which was PERFECT, so thanks, Wade and Allies story is now called ^ that**

 **And for for reference hyenas laugh when they are worried but I say that when they evolved they laughed whenever, you should look up what it sounds like it's really cool, they can also make this weird whooping sound. Most people don't know this bit, Hyenas are not canines nor are they felines they are in the family** **Hyaenidae**

Allie POV

Zzzzzz….Zzzzzz

Allie recognized the buzz of the phone that was siting next to her bed on her nightstand. She thought about ignoring it because it was her day off and she was planing on sleeping until noon. Some mammals would think that the enthusiastic hyena would be an early riser, those mammals would be wrong., When someone asked her where her energy came from she would say sleep…lots and lots of sleep. There has been weeks where Allie would work for days in a row on a case, resulting in her falling asleep on her desk, most mammals knew to let sleeping hyenas lie…that if Allie was sleeping on the job that it was well earned, and even the Chief let it slide… but there were a few poor mammals that ventured to raise the hyena from her keyboard pillow…and as a result suffered her wrath.

Zzzzzz…Zzzzzz

The hyena gave a sigh and prepared a few words for the mammal who woke her from her slumber. She reached over to grab her phone and inhaled deeply so that she could chew the ears of whoever was on the other end of her call, she then clicked the answer icon with a claw,

"I'm sorry!" Nicks voice shouted from speaker of the phone.

"Nick you better have a good reason why you called me at the ungodly hour of…" she looked at the clock on her phone, "11:30 in the morning."

"I just wanted to tell you that you should get a call at about 4:00pm from a white wolf named Wade, consider my promise fulfilled."

"You know that I was kidding about that right?" secretly she was not kidding, she was twenty-six and she has never gone on a date… or the ones she had she scared her date away by being so…her.

"Sure Filter, whatever you say. I think he is a nice guy, though a bit shy, he was working the day shift at Abe's Eatery so I assume he should be off at four… but if he doesn't call don't get upset he probably just couldn't work up the nerve."

"Ok well give this guy a chance, ok…. and whatever you do, do not greet him with 'Nice ass' I honestly think that he would pass out,' Nick had to pull the phone away from his ear because of the hysterical laughter that came blaring out of the speaker.

"HA is she still upset about that," Allie said while trying to control her snickers.

"Yes, her ears turn red at the very mention of your name…happy."

"Very much so, and thanks Nick, I got to go and make myself presentable,"

"Oh can you do me a favor Allie?"

"Fine what is it fox,"

"Please take a picture of his face when he first meets you and send it to me," Nick was trying to withhold his own laughs at this point.

"Sure," and with one more fit of laughter the hyena hung up. Honestly, she always told anyone would listen what was on her mind, everything except the one secret she had… only Nick and a few choice friends knew that one. The fact was that behind her frank and happy exterior she was lonely. Her parents had died when she was young and she had grown up with her grandpa who had died when she was nineteen, her friends helped her cope with her loneliness, but platonic friends could only help so much. She had a lot of emotion in her and she wanted to share her feeling with someone, she needed someone to love…and possible love her. Though her last dates felt off, she wanted love but that did not mean she would settle for anything other than the real deal, if there wasn't a spark she left.

"Well, maybe this one will work," she looked down at her tatted and dirty. She really needed a deep clean and she could only do so much at the ZPD. "but first I need to look good… well better," she said aloud with a smile. She knew that she was attractive she had a athletic figure, and with all of her running and ZPD training she had a flat belly which was rare for hyenas. The looks she got from most species boosted her confidence higher than it already was, although sometimes she wished that she was less attractive because males would never ask her out, "Maybe I am unapproachable?"

She spent the next hour scrubbing the dirt our of her fur, shampooing her whole one hundred and forty pound body of muscle and fur. Usually mammals only gave themselves a deep wash like this once a month, because it takes so long and most groom themselves so it is not really necessary to fully shampoo all that often. But today Allie wanted to look perfect, so she took extra time brushing her course fur while in the shower to get out the deeper knots and bitting at her shoulders to get the worse knots from where her vest rubbed her fur. When she was satisfied with herself she stepped out onto the fur-dryer outside of her shower, enjoying the warm air that was being force through her fur. The dryer left some areas of her body ruffled but that was soon remedied by a few quick licks. She struck a few poses nude in-front of her mirror admiring herself.

"I'm going to knock the fur of that wolf," her words made her bust out in chuckles again. Finally she got dressed in her favorite ripped jeans and pink shirt, the look was casual but she believed that she made the simple outfit look good. She thought about wearing her foot wraps but she honestly was very proud of her sharpened and polished claws so she left her paws bare. Finally she started to attend to her most prized possession, something she cleaned and polished for at least thirty minutes a day… her teeth. She honestly loved how straight her teeth were and with her constant brushing they looked like pearls in her mouth, when she was finished with her fifteen minutes of brushing for the morning she smiled at herself in the mirror, admiring the contrast her teeth offered to her brown fur.

After everything was said and done she had taken three hours getting ready for her date, even if the wolf wanted to have it another day she wanted to be prepared just in case. Plus she got really bored in her apartment and grooming gave her something to do.

At 4:15 her phone buzzed, she couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle as she reached for it, when it was in her paws she used one of her claws to answer.

"Hello," she said, she was able to hold back another nervous chuckle, but just barely. A few moments passed and Allie accidentally let a nervous giggle slip through her teeth when there was no answer. She was about to hang up when she heard a barely audible voice come through the speaker,

"H-h-hey my name is Wade, I don't r-really know what to say…. but Nick gave me your number and I…well…maybe…" he couldn't finish his rambling because Allies excitement got the better of her,

"Oh you'er my date! So where we going?" she couldn't hide the excitement from her voice,

"Wha… well… um…I honestly didn't think that I would get this far…"

"Awww…. thats so sweet, I can't wait to meet you… How about Valerie's at eight thirty?" The hyena said excitedly, she loved Valerie's coffeeshop, it was relaxing, open twenty-four-seven, and for some reason she could sit there all day and not get bored.

"Uh… Yah sure…Im really sorry but my phone is dying and I still have thirty minutes work after this break, s-so I guess I'll see you then,"

"Sure thing Hun, see ya then!" After that Allie hung up and got ready to leave, she thought a nice ride before her date would be fun. So she grabbed her faux-leather jacket, the one that had a laughing hyena skull on the back, and headed to her door before leaving for her buildings parking garage, as she skipped along she couldn't help but smile. She tried to whistle as she walked but was quickly reminded that she couldn't, but that didn't stop her from trying. A short walk later she was greeted by her second most prized possession, her 1500 soft-tail Hogley Motorcycle. The motorcycle was all black with deep purple accents, the gas tank so clean that the hyena could see her face in its reflextion. She started the engine and gave a loud laugh and a toothy smile as the massive bike roared to life, she could hear the powerful motor echo throughout the garage making her chuckle harder as she dropped the clutch with the throttle almost completely pulled back, the bike lurched forward and the front wheel barely stayed on the ground as she peeled out of the complex to take a ride down the long winding road to the burrows and back. Riding was relaxing to her and she needed to burn some time before her date. She always stopped well before she got all the way to the burrows because the last time she rode through she had made a few rabbits faint, although she couldn't blame them… she knew that her bright toothy grin and laugh, as well as her skull and crossbones skullcap, made her look quite menacing…but she was not going to dull down her enjoyment by hiding what came naturally to her, so when she smiled she showed her teeth, and when she was happy she laughed… she was just a little sad that prey wouldn't talk to her because of that.

 **WADE POV**

Wade stared at his phone for a while after Allie had hung up, he was slightly stunned by how well that seemed to go.

'She sounds kind,' Wade thought with a smile,

His phone dying knocked him out of his thoughts, his tail start to wag furiously behind him, he was actually going to go on a date tonight… his first date ever, even though he was twenty-four, he could never get up the nerve to ask anyone out before.

He walked happily to his next table, whistling quietly,

"Hello, My name is Wade and Ill be your waiter today," the wolf said with enthusiasm,

The rest of the wolves shift passed quickly, his happiness overwhelming his shyness as his enthusiasm spread to his costumers, effectively raising his tips. But his joy was to high so is manager just had to ruin his mood. Amber walked up to Wade as he was taking of his apron to clock out,

"Megan called in sick, You are going to be pulling a double now," as the cheetah started to walk away she heard an assertive voice call out behind her,

"No, I have a date at eight thirty," confused she turned around to see who had talker to her, she was surprised when she saw her white wolf waiter staring back at her, the same one who was known for being a push-over and that she often forced her crap shifts on.

"What was that wolf," she said as anger rose in her voice, while walking back to stick her muzzle close to his face with a snarl.

"I s-said that I have a date," some shyness making its way back into Wade's voice,

"You _will_ work until ten when we close or you _will_ find yourself unemployed," the cheetah said while baring her teeth, she spun around and walked away, leaving the wolf whose happiness she had just crushed reeling behind her.

As soon as she left, Wade pulled out his phone to call Allie. Once the phone was freed from his pocket he whimpered in defeat when he saw that the screen wouldn't turn on.

' _Just my luck,'_

Wade was miserable for the rest of his shift, and at 9:55 he bolted out the door to his car,

'I am so sorry Allie, please don't cry…Nick said she would if I didn't call but skipping our date…I hate making mammals sad,'

The wolf ran towards the door, grabbing a rose from one of the table setting as he ran, he didn't even notice when the thorn punctured his pad.

 **ALLIE POV**

Allie had been sitting at the coffeehouse, at a table for two for the last thirty minutes.

"He is late…. that's all," she said aloud while letting out a loud nervous laugh escape her, drawing concerned looked from all the prey in the shop. Thirty more minutes passed, and her hope had boiled down to sadness, she had been stood-up, she actually had a date and allowed herself some hope at maybe finding a mate, she had spent almost four hours making herself look incredible for that damn wolf. Her sadness slowly boiled into rage,

"Oh he _is_ going to pay!" she silently walked towards the door with a dark grin on her muzzle, there was no laughter, no chuckling just silence so thick that it seemed to pass to the other mammals at the coffeeshop, who stopped to look at the very embodiment of righteous fury. A laughing hyena was scary… but the costumers at the shop soon realize that a silent one was far, far more terrifying. She flung the glass doors to the shop often and she swung a leg back over her motorcycle and dug her sharp polished claws into the rubber grips. She then ripped the treads off of her tires with how much throttle she gave the bike as she peeled away from her favorite shop, splitting lanes and passing cars as she made her way to her destination…Abe's Eatery.

She made the trip in record time, as well as breaking at least twelve traffic laws by her count. She was nearly shaking in her fury as she parked her Hogley about four feet from the front door at ten o'clock. There was a deer standing at the entrance of the diner, whose job it was to lock the doors come closing time, although the hyenas entrance had him frozen in place, the term 'A deer in headlights comes to mind'. The furious female brushed the deer to the side as she stormed the building, she soon spotted a cheetah wearing a manager name-tag reading Amber amongst the shocked staff-mammals. Allie calmly walked up to the manager and said in a sickly sweet voice that _almos_ t masked her rage.

"Where is he," she said with a toothy smile,

"W-who," the cheetah shuddered, while the larger female hyena glared down at her.

"The slimy wolf who missed our date!"

The cheetah was now regretting her decision of bullying Wade into taking that extra shift, she had never believed in karma but at that moment she was starting to. She was to afraid to come up with an answer for the incarnation of fury standing in-front of her. When no answer came the hyena pointed behind the cheetah with her claw to another server, a male tiger named Justin.

"You! come here." Allie said as she pointed a claw at the ground in-front of her,

The large male obliged with his ears down and eyes even lower, as if meeting the hyenas gaze would burn through his retinas.

"Where is WADE!"

"H…," Justin was one of the white wolves few friend and he wasn't going to betray where he went, that is until his eyes did in-fact meet Allies gaze and he realized that no matter where Wade hid, there was no spot in the world isolated enough that this female _wouldn't_ find him. So Justin decided he would try and soften the blow for him, "It wasn't his fault he was different today… exited about a date with some mysterious female… I assume that he was talking about you…anyways Amber made him take an extra shift. Trust me Wade would never miss a date on purpose…mainly because he wouldn't want to hurt someones feeling." The cheetah flinched at the look of pure concentrated anger that was thrown at her by the hyena.

"He still left five minutes early…I think he was hoping that you would be there… I mean he was talking like this was his only chance and being the hopeful guy he is… he must have thought that you may have waited…" the tiger said, trying to douse the fire in Allie's eyes, and it seemed to be working.

"Thanks Hun," she said as she patted the tigers shoulder. Allie turned and walked to the door making sure to jab a shoulder at the cheetah along the way, once at the door she moved the deer that was still frozen at the entrance so that she could pass. Allie then jumped back on her bike and made the tires scream as she pulled out from the front steps of Abe's and back towards Valerie's.

Wades Pov

Wade had just made it to Valerie's and as soon as he busted through the door he looked for a employee. When he found a busy looking beaver wearing a uniform, he ran up to him and asked,

"Have you seen a female hyena here today," he know that hyenas were one of the less common mammals in Zootopia, and were usually easily remembered.

"Yah, she got here about eight and stayed until about ten, she was nervous…You know how they chuckle and such when they are nervous..or happy…or anything really…I hope you aren't looking for her because she looked pretty pissed when she left," the beaver spoke in a flat voice until he got to the warning when the wolf saw a some fear flash behind the beavers eyes.

"Oh," the white wolf said as his ears fell and his tail hit the ground, "thanks…she was my date," The beaver gave him a look that said 'Dead mammal walking' and then spoke,

"Well, you are stupid… she was gorgeous… in a terrifying sort of way," and at that the beaver went back to work.

Wade found a table in the corner and sat down while placing the single rose on the wood surface. The wolf decided that this table was as good as any to sulk, so that is what he did. His ears were down and his back was hunched to the point where his nose was almost touching the table. The wolf was so consumed by his misery that he didn't hear the deafening roar of an engine outside of the coffeeshop, nor did he hear the chair across from him scraping the floor as a figure sat down.

Allie POV

By the time Allie had entered Valerie's, she had decided that if the wolf showed any regret at missing their date that she would forgive him, if not she would skin the wolf and where his pelt as a jacket. Her cop instincts caused her to scan the room once she entered, and in the process of doing so she saw a white wolf sitting alone in a corner table. She saw that he would be quite attractive if not for how miserable he looked. Allie then saw the pitiful rose sitting in-front of the white wolf's nose, it wasn't the fullest rose and it was missing some petals, but she knew that the rose was meant for her, and at that moment she couldn't think of a flower more beautiful.

"Apology accepted," the hyena said in a soft voice to herself.

She walked up to the wolf, pulled out the chair across from him and took a seat.

' _He looks like he took missing our date harder than I did…I think I know how to save this date…'_ Allie thought to herself.

"Hi, Im Allie, you must be Wade…you are right on time," Allie said with a chipper voice and a large bright smile. She thought that pretending the last few hours didn't happen would be the best course of action. Allie watched as Wade's ears shot up to register her voice, and then saw his back straighten and his eyebrows rose when he realized that he had been given a second chance. After a moment to collect himself he brought his eyes up to see his date. Allie was delighted when she saw that the wolf's eyes did not linger on her body like most males, but traveled directly to her own eyes, this wolf wanted to see her, not her body, the thought caused Allie to give a near silent chuckle. She also realized that his timid expression did nothing to mute his piercing blue eyes as they locked onto Allies amber colored ones for a brief moment before looking away in a submissive manner. His eyes were intelligent looking, as if he could see people for who they really are at one glance, as if the electric blue would cut through any lies and see the truth behind a mammals words.

"Uh…I-I well," Wade reached down and picked up the rose from it's resting place, he then cut of the one remaining thorn with a claw before holding it across the table for Allie, "…y-you deserve more b-but." Allie reached across the table and plucked the rose from Wade's paw as if it was made from glass, she held it gingerly and stared down at the wilted flower.

"No one has ever given me a flower before…" she said with a few soft chuckles before holding it to her nose and breathed in its scent, she could smell the sweet scent of the rose as well as Wade's scent mixed with the iron smell of blood, the blood didn't surprise her because it was common for the mammals harvesting roses to poked themselves on the thorns. She was still quietly chuckling at the sweetness of the gesture when she looked up to see Wade staring at her with a soft smile.

"What?" said the female, as Wades eyes turned away from her gaze,

"Oh sorry… its just you'er laughing at my flower and I think that…" before he could respond he saw Allies paws shoot to her muzzle,

"Oh Im sorry I can't help it, I love your flower, honestly it means so much to me and thats why I was laug…" she was cut off by a white paw touching her wrist.

"No, it's ok I was going to say, I think that your laugh is beautiful…," Wade's sudden boldness faded quickly as he pulled his paw away from Allies arm, "Sorry I just don't know what to say around you…" Allie reached across the table to grab the wolf's paw and held it before it could retreat back under the table.

"If it makes you feel any better, you'er doing great so far," she said while smiling with all of her teeth. Wade's submissive nature kicked in and he lowered his head slightly at the display of her teeth, but his own smile couldn't be contained as it broke free from his muzzle. Allie felt something wet in her paw, and when she looked down she saw that the pad on Wade's paw was bleeding.

"What happened Wade," Allie said, with some concern in her voice,

"O-Oh sorry I hope that I didn't get blood on you…I was in a rush to try and get here when I grabbed the rose and it stuck me with a thorn… I cut it off for you s-so…" Allie pulled his paw up to her muzzle and gave his cut a quick lick, to clean it and prevent infection, it was a completely innocent gesture. She looked back up when she realized that Wade had stopped talking and was staring at her from across the table.

"I-I could have done that, you know," the wolf said,

"I know but I like you, you are cute and honest. But you need to not be so nervous around me, I honestly want to spend time with, and talk to you. Trust me if I didn't like you I would already have left. K Hun,"

"Well, I think I can talk around you but there are other mammals here and It makes me nervous, that is why I became a waiter for a while… so that I would be forced to learn how to talk to mammals,"

Allie was about to comment when she heard a rather loud statement from a table of two moose setting next to them,

"I wish that that dirty scavenger would just leave already, they make me sick,"

Allie was used to the things that were said about her species and usually just ignored them, but Wade was not so used to it, he was kind to his core and had trouble understanding how mammals could hate so easily. Allie saw something flash behind his eyes as he stood up and started to shout at the moose who had disrespected his date,

"What did she ever do to you, she is just sitting here having…I hope… a good time, and you have to say some speciesist shit like that! And you," Wade pointed a claw at the other moose siting at the table, "let him..how can you hang out wit…"

"Wade!" Allie yelled but it was to late,

Wade was cut of by a strong hoof thrown at his jaw, which effectively knocked him out. Allie had watched the wolf's transformation from meek to protective in the blink of an eye, she was flattered that he could push away his shyness so quickly to defend her honor. Usually she ignored the speciesist remarks thrown at her, but now hey had to go and hurt her date. _Hell No,_ her paws clinched against the table as she stood up, leaving deep gashes in the wood.

 _"_ ZPD you are under arrest," she whipped out her badge as a deep snarl rattled through her barred teeth.

"Lets see you try little lady," the moose who had hurt her wolf said, Allie couldn't stop laughing at the moose who was _supposedly_ going to stop her from arresting him, that is until the moose stepped forward and took a jab at her. The hyena calmly ducked under the blow and took a quick step forward so that her right paw was next to the moose's left hoof, she jumped up and grabbed the moose's antler with her claws while simultaneously kicking the back of his knee causing him to fall backward. She let go of his antler right before it came in contact with the table that he had been sitting at, effectively snapping the antler off and leaving the moose unconscious on the floor next to Wade. Allie then turned to look at the moose's companion just in time to see him abandon his friend and run out the door.

Allie went to check on her now unconscious knight in shining armor, she felt his jaw gently while rubbing hi muzzle with a thumb, she felt that it was not broken and that he would probably be ok, with the exception of a terrible headache. She sighed as she picked her date up of the floor to lay him down on the red seat of a booth. She turned back to the unconscious moose, and cuffed him to his table with the cuffs she always carried in her jacket. She then borrowed a pen from a stunned beaver employee to write a note on a paper towel that said, _From Allie_ with two little hearts drawn next to it, she then stuck the note to the moose's head with some ketchup before calling the ZPD and telling them that she had a perp for them to pick up, but not until after she took a picture of her handiwork with her phone.

"Now what am I going to do with you…" Allie thought aloud as she looked at her date, who's tongue was now hanging out the side of his muzzle causing the hyena to laugh.

"I don't know where you live so it looks like I am taking you home on the first date," she said while scooping up the wolf and carried him outside. After a few moments and several loud whoops on her part she had flagged down a taxi, she explained to the otter cabbie that the wolf was to be taken to her address, and that she would follow on her bike so that she could offload Wade when he reached their destination. The cabbie seemed to have no problem with his newly acquired costumer, albeit unconscious, a far was a far as far as he was concerned.

BACK AT THE ZPD

Chief Bogo answered a call on his office phone,

"This is Chief Bogo, what do you want," he said in his usual booming voice,

"You aren't going to believe this chief but Allie left us another present, check your phone," Fangmeyer's voice answered, causing the Chief to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose before checking his phone. And the selfie that had been sent to him by Allie caused a migraine to appear in his thick skull.

"I swear she wants to bury me in incident reports, she is almost as bad as that damned fox… at least she hasn't blown up a train….yet" the Chief said while shuttering at the thought of his hyena officer laughing while standing atop of a burning train overlooking a city on fire.

"At least she is on our side…I think,"

WADE POV

Wade awoke from his forced nap with one thought on his mind,

"Allie," The wolf said groggily, while slowly opening his eyes. Once they were open as much as his headache would allow he realized that he was in a room, and in a bed, not the floor of Valerie's. The next thing he saw was a nightstand with a coffeecup full of water holding a rather pitiful looking rose, next to the rose was a folded piece of paper. The paper was folded in a way where it could stand on its side without falling over. On the side of the paper facing him was a note, it took some time for the wolf to read what it said from where he was laying on his side,

 _Thank's for defending me_ _Hun, I have never had someone stand up for me like that before, and I thought that it was sweet. I didn't know where you lived so I decided to take you to my apartment so I could keep an eye on you. Make yourself at home, and don't worry I had a chat with your boss and she was kind enough to give you the day off with pay, I have a feeling that she will be nicer to you from now on haha._

 _PS Don't freak out, but I wasn't going to make you sleep on the couch, and I sure as hell wasn't going to, so I shared the bed with you. Haha I wish I could see the cute expression you must have on your face right now._

When the wolf read the postscript his eyes grew wide and a bright blush could be seen through his snowy fur. Wade then realized that the bed was, in-fact warmer than it should be, when he rolled onto his other side he saw a slumbering form with its back turned towards him, still wearing her pink shirt and ripped jeans. The realization that he had shared a bed with a female, and that said female was still in the bed caused the wolf to yelp in surprise, as well as fall of the side of the bed and onto the floor.

As Wade lay on the floor looking at the ceiling he noticed a creamy brown muzzle appear over the corner of the bed. The muzzle then looked down at the pile of wolf in the floor and let out a little snicker.

"What you doing way down there Hun," chuckled the hyena. For some reason unbeknownst to the wolf he felt strangely relaxed under the gaze of Allie, and with no other mammals around his shyness lifted slightly.

"Dropped a contact," he joked, causing Allie to bust out laughing, Wade realized at that moment that he could listen to her laugh forever, it was soothing to him as well as exhilarating. Her laugh made him feel like lightning was running through his veins, and that he didn't need air anymore, that all he needed to sustain him was her laugh.

"And here I was thinking that you didn't want to sleep with me," she said with a sad pouting look that was ruined by her chuckling, "get back up here I got you a present, and no it's not _me so_ you can save that blush for later."

"Uh ok," the wolf nervously climbed back into bed with his date, as soon as he positioned himself back against his pillow the hyena was laying right next to him while holding her phone over both of their faces blocking the ceiling from view. Allie had forgot to hide her wallpaper from the wolf, and when the screen came on to show Allie posing with an unconscious Wade she nearly dropped the phone on her face. She looked over at Wade to see that he was blushing again. Quickly the hyena found her photo gallery and pulled up a selfie with her blowing a kiss at the camera with an unconscious moose in the background with a note stuck to his head.

"It's no rose but…" Allie was cut of by a loud rich sound coming from her side, she slowly turned her head to see that Wade had his jaws open in a deep hearty laugh that was very conflicting with his personality, she could feel his laugh vibrating into her chest. That deep laugh caused Allie to bust out laughing right along with him, she was laughing about how awful this date had went but how she wouldn't want it any other way. When she started to laugh Wade stopped to listen, and just bathed in the warmth of his new favorite sound.

 **I liked this the way I wrote it the first time so I did some editing and boom Wade and Allie…or is it Allie and Wade? Hope you enjoyed, this is my favorite chapter so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AFTER 2 YEARS HE IS BACK. I met a girl which drew all my romantic attention away from my righting and dated her for 2 and a half years before she left me…after several months and even more bottles of rum I feel happy and want to vent my romance. I love my OCs so I will only be righting about WAllie for now hope you enjoy. PS I want a mastermind dish villain or conspiracy to take down so any suggestions for a villain would be great.**

 **From now on this story is separate from The Shot entirely and continues of chapter 3.**

"How did you take out that moose he must have weighed at least 300lbs!?" Wade called to Allie from his place on the bed, instantly regretting shouting as his head started to throb from his "fight" with the moose.

"Ut wussunt tu hard," Allie said from around her toothbrush while trying to hold the suds in her mouth.

Wade heard as Allie hacked and spit into the sink quite loudly. Wade waited for her to elaborate however she did not. He took a quick glance around the room to learn more about this practical stranger who he had stayed the night with. He could see that the whole room's theme was derived from the hyenas fur. But as he started to look harder at everything he started to notice small frames hung on one wall of the room. He wanted a closer at what was actually in these frames as his headache blurred his vision he slowly stood up his brain feel like it was going to break through his skull by how hard it was throbbing. He groaned but forced himself to walk to the brown wall that was covered with what looked like about 15 brown wood frames, and about 8 slightly darker brown frames below them. As he approached the lighter brown frames, he saw various random items in the frames, like a necklace with a butterfly pendent looking like it had belonged to a small girl, and in a separate frame a braided wristband and so on. But the frame that caught his eye held a revolver….well half an revolver… it looked as if someone had ripped the front of the gun off…. under it there was a bronze plaque. When the wolf leaned in to read the plaque he began to understood what had happened to the gun. The plaque read,

' _Due to Your Superb Marksmanship and Attention to Detail your fellow ZPD officers Hereby Present the Remains of…'_

 _"_ Yea Nick, and his theatrics…" Allie said with a loud giggle. Her sudden appearance caused Wade to stand straight up in surprise from when he was leaning to read the small print of the plaque.

"W-hat is this gun here for…and what happened," Wade asked, the sudden surprise of the larger female behind him making him revert slightly to his shy ways.

"Oh Yea! The Samson incident… poor deer's wife left him and took the kids, a little while later he lost his job, sooo he decided to blow his brains out in front of his wife's place of work, but not without causing a scene. He was yelling at people demanding that his wife come out and talk to him…So we were called in…"

"Wait, where do you work?" Wade asked by interrupting the hyena.

"Oh sorry continue y-your story sorry for interrupting,"

"Oh not its fine! I work for the ZPD, however I am also a marksman for the force and S.W.A.T at times but rarely." The hyena said proudly, "Now back to my story, Which was so rudely interrupted…"

"Sorry, Please continue," the wolf said with a grin and a little bit of an embarrassed blush.

"Anyways the ZPD were there for a while when S.W.A.T arrived and pulled me from the crowd control to be overwatch for the would be shooter. I took my rifle and laid it down on the hood of my squad car. Just as Samson's wife walked out of the building to her distressed ex-husband. I heard him shout, 'This is because of you', he raised the gun to his head and I took my shot… I shot the gun right out of his hands. He was sent to a mental hospital…he should be released soon actually." The hyena was practically glowing with pride while laughing slightly under her breath.

"Wow, S-so you s-saved that deers life? That is amazing. I could never do that," Wade said truly amazed by his date's career and story. However he was slightly disheartened wondering what someone so truly amazing could want from someone as mediocre as himself. However he still felt at ease around the hyena for some reason, which made him ignore that thought for now.

"So do all of these frames have a story like that?" Wade asked, while starting to understand the purpose of the the frames and this special wall.

"Yep, Each and every one of these Frames are the story of someone I had some part in saving…They help drive me and help me 'make the world a better' place as Judy Hopps would say."

"What about the dark frames below these?" Wade asked while looking at what appeared to be a small piece of fabric stained red on one corner. When he was met with complete silence he turned to look up at the hyena who wore a slight frown on her face. He watched as she took a step closer to the wall and placed a paw on the frame, her long claws making a *tick tack* sound on the glass.

"The ones I couldn't save." Allie said in a soft voice…very unlike her.

"O-oh I-I am s-so sorry I really didn't mean to bring up a-any bad memories," Wade said as he placed his paw on her arm to comfort her. However after a second he quickly removed his hand when he realized where he had placed it instinctually.

"Don't be…There is a reason I have these frames on my wall. Even the bad ones remind me to work harder and try harder, however no matter how hard I try I cant save everyone. Its kind of a reality check." The hyena said with a slight melancholy smile.

"Enough of that what do you want to do today? We are free and we can do whatever we want! OHHH I know lets go to your work to eat! I want to see that cheetah squirm!" Allie said with a large toothy grin and her trademark laugh, neither of which could be described as innocent.

"W-what NO! I mean I don't want to goto that hell u-unless I-I absolutely have to." Wade said with wide eyes that didn't quite meet Allies. Allie smiled even wider while thinking about making that cheetah uncomfortable. She hated that she came across as intimidating however sometimes it was quite a beneficial quality she thought with a chuckle.

"Wait….how do you know that my manager is a cheetah?" Wade asked.

"Oh when Nick called he to tell me about you he. He also told me that you may call and when your shift was over. He also mentioned where you worked." Allie said with a smile.

"So when my _date_ blew **_me_** off I decided to hunt him down and find out why. I may have ran into your manager and that sweetie Justin in my search. Justin told me what had happened when he saw that protecting you would just make me more angry." Allie said with a sweet smile and a tint of red on her cheeks.

"O-oh ok." Wade was a little lost for words. As his ears dropped and his tail curled under him.

"Oh dont get all shy on my again we slept together so obviously I am not mad anymore. However you did kinda stand me up. Even if it was unintentional you owe me a proper date, plus I want to make sure that fluffed up feline is good and scared of me.' Allie said with a nearly savage smile.

"Whatever you say, I guess it would be nice to see Justin and tell him that I haven't been skinned alive," Wade said with a small bright smile.

"Great!" The hyena said with a whoop, " Just let me change real quick and we can leave."

Allie began to walked to her closet and grabbed a short sleeve black shirt with a picture of a stripped top-hat on it with the text 'we are all mad here' written in pink on the back. She immediately started to pull of her shirt while facing the closet, much to the surprise of the wolf who was still in the room who's muzzle immediately turned a very bright red. Wade made a small yelp as he turned around quickly with his tail wrapped around his waist. The hyena just laughed again with a sidewise glance at the wolf. She walked over to the wolf before putting her shirt on and whispered into his ear in a voice laced with false sadness.

"What am I sooo ugly that I scared you…where you cant even look at me?" Allie said trying very hard to hold back a fit of laughter.

"N-NO! N-nothing l-like that I…uh…I just d-didn't want to…uh…well I mean you are b-beautiful bu…" Wade tried to explain why he had acted the way he did when he was cut off by a loud barking fit of laughter which nearly shook Allie's mementos of the walls.

"T-That…Is s-sooo FUNNY! You are so very sweet trying to protect my privacy. Thank you. However It is no different than being in a bikini in my opinion." The hyena said as she pulled her Mad hatter shirt on.

"I just want to get to know you….b-before I see you, you know." Wade said while turning around when he felt Allie tap his shoulder, indicating that she was decent.

"Aww. Keep taking like that and I may just have to take you to bed _again_." Allie said while watching the wolf so that she could watch him get flustered again, which she could see would become one of her favorite pastimes if she decided to keep this wolf around.

"I-I uhh…um I" Wade tried to say before he was dragged by the paw out of the room and towards the door.

"Lets go we have a date!" Allie said as she bounded out the door with her date in tow.

 **So there it is folks I am trying to start this story again and we will see how it goes I would love plot Ideas.** **BTW look up Officer Michael Plumb.**


End file.
